


Never Giving Up

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem reflects how Jim feels in Star Trek III when Spock is unconscious on Genesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Giving Up

It is beyond my dreams to see you again.  
  
Alive before me, but barely.  
  
Someone has intervened to give us a second chance.  
  
I shall be ever greatful.  
  
Hold on to me, don't ever let go.  
  
We will see the sun rise again.  
  
We will travel again amongst the stars.  
  
We shall be together as we should have been.  
  
I won't make that mistake twice.  
  
Let us go home.


End file.
